1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety bow assembly and a child seat including the same, more particularly to a safety bow assembly having a bow body and two connecting parts pivoted to the bow body and slidably engaging a seat body of the child seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional child seats normally use a block system, such as a safety bow, a safety crossbar, a safety harness and a strap, to prevent a child sitting on the child seat from falling out. U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,455 discloses a conventional child seat including a seat body and upper and lower crossbars that are pivoted to the seat body and that are lockable so as to be positioned at desired positions relative to the seat body. When a child is to be removed from the seat body, the lower crossbar is unlocked and is rotated downward by a person. However, it often happens that the lower crossbar cannot pass over the legs of the child sitting on the seat body when being rotated downward, leaving a small gap between the seat body and the lower crossbar with the legs of the child remained therein, which, in turn, results in inconvenience in moving the legs of the child out of the gap.